


Teach Me How To Breathe Again [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dimension Travel, Krypton, Krypton Survives, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: But that grin.It was all he’d needed to see to know it was Conner. Maybe not his Conner, but no less real for it.“Who are you?” he’d snapped.“Kon-El,” came the easy introduction and Kon had looked every bit like he was perfectly comfortable with being pinned to the ground. “Illegal abomination of the House of El and current representative of the Kryptonian military. They call themselves a guild, don’t ask me why."





	Teach Me How To Breathe Again [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teach Me How to Breathe Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063846) by [serendipitousDescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousDescent/pseuds/serendipitousDescent). 



> Made for Dema as part of the Fandom Trumps Hate charity auction.

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Teach%20Me%20How%20To%20Breathe%20Again.mp3) | 75MB | 01:17:46



##### Streaming


End file.
